fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS
|image = |manufacture = |make = Mitsubishi |model = Eclipse Spyder GTS |production = 2003[http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_2444-Mitsubishi-Eclipse-Spyder-2001.html 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder - 2 Fast 2 Furious - Internet Movie Car Database.com]The Fast and the Furious: Official Car Guide, page 54 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle =2-door convertible |engine =210 hp 3.0 L 24-valve SOHC Mitsubishi 6G72 engine with MVIM |bodboymods = |specialtymods =Genera/TYC Euro taillights |wheels =Lowenhart BR5 rims |tires = |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate = H8TR''2 Fast 2 Furious'' |Driver = Roman Pearce Suki (briefly) |Used for = Racing Transporting drug money |Fate = Active |Appears In = |See Also = 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder |bodymods = Shine Street wide body kit and rear wing APC carbon fiber hood|manufacturer = }} The 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS is a major driven by Roman Pearce and Suki in 2 Fast 2 Furious. History ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Prior to going undercover, Monica Fuentes, debriefs Roman and Brian O'Conner on the details of Carter Verone. Following the unveiling of the and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, Roman claims the Eclipse Spyder for his own. Unbeknownst to Roman or Brian, the Spyder was outfitted with a tracking device that was embedded deep within the mechanics of the car. When they learned how they were being tracked, both the Lancer and the Spyder were given to Jimmy in the hopes that the mechanic would be able to remove the devices. They used the Spyder and the Lancer for a time until he and Brian won the 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T and 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC from Korpi and Darden. During the car scramble, Suki drove the Spyder and lure the police away from Brian and Roman's activities. She was later apprehended alongside Tej Parker, for evading the police. Specifications The Eclipse Spyder was given a resplendent metallic silver and purple webbed design along with a Shine Street wide body kit, rear wing, APC carbon fiber hood, Genera/TYC Euro taillights and a set of Lowenhart BR-5 rims. It also had a GPS device spidered into all the main components underneath the hood, as well as a custom vanity Florida plate that read "H8TR". Trivia *The Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder is one of the few protagonist cars that is not destroyed on-screen. *The Mitsubishi Eclipse Sypder is often identified as a 2002 or 2003 model year car.Volocars.com: 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder #1[http://www.rides-mag.com/celebs/2014/01/2-fast-2-furious-tyrese-gibson-throwbackthursday/#50a-681 Rides Magazine from 2003 2 Fast 2 Furious Interview with Tyrese Gibson] According to the The Fast and the Furious: The Official Car Guide, written by Kris Palmer, the Eclipse Spyder is a 2001 model year. However, the car in the movie is clearly an Eclipse Spyder with a GTS trim, a trim that was only available beginning with the 2003 model year. Media Gallery Screenshots Unveiling the Mitsubishi.png|"What are we driving?" Eclipse GTS Spyder & Lancer Evolution VII.png Roman admires the Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Mitsubishi Rear View.png Roman's Spyder - Front View.png Spyder GTS & Lancer Evo VII.png Spyder GTS & Lancer EVO VII.png Spyder GTS & Lancer EVO VII (2).png Heading to Verone's - Mitsubishi Evo & Spyder.png Verone's Property - Lancer Evo & Eclipse Spyder.png Roman - Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Verone's Audition - Evo & Spyder.png Verone's Audition Race - Freeway.png 2F2F - Audition Race.png 2F2F - Audition Race (2).png Lancer Evolution VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Audition Race.png 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS - Side View.png Spyder in the Rear View.png Heading in between two trucks.png Mitsubishis on the Highway - 2F2F.png Brian's Freeway Stunt - 2F2F.png Spyder & Evo - Freeway Exit.png Brian & Roman - Zooming By.png Mitsubishis - Zooming Through Little Haiti.png Bumbaclot - Brian & Roman.png Mitsubishi Rear Ends.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Settling Dust.png 2002 Lancer EVO VII & 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Brian & Roman - Mitsubishi.png Brian's Lancer EVO VII - Side View.png Lancer EVO VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Aerial View.png Audition Race Victors.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS (2).png Brian leads Roman to Tej's Garage.png Tej's Garage - 2F2F.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - Tej's Garage.png Lancer EVO VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Tej's Garage.png 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS - Interior.png 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS - Front View.png Eclipse Spyder GTS vs. Dodge Challenger.png Dodge Challenger vs. Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Roman's Spyder GTS - Interior.png 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS & 1970 Challenger.png Eclipse Spyder GTS Wheels.png Roman vs Darden - 2F2F.png Roman's Eclipse Spyder - Night Race.png Eclipse Spyder GTS - Front View.png Eclipse Spyder - Speedometer.png Spyder GTS - Front View.png 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS - Side View.png Roman Losing - Spyder Rear View.png Eclipse Spyder GTS & Evo Lancer VII - Final Mission.png Eclipse Spyder GTS & Lancer Evo VII - Versailles.png Eclipse Spyder - Verone's Trailer.png Verone's Trailer Property - Spyder & EVO.png Verone's Trailer Property - Spyder & EVO (2).png Eclipse Spyder GTS - Cluster Panel.png Brian & Roman - On the Run.png Roman's Eclipse Spyder - Pursued by Miami's Finest.png EVO & Spyder - On the Highway.png Evo & Spyder - Customs Chopper.png Avoiding the ESD.png EVO shot by ESD.png ESD embedded in Lancer EVO VII.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - On the Move.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - On the Move (2).png EVO & Spyder - Highway Exit.png Eclipse Spyder GTS - Speedometer.png 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder - Side View.png Roman & Brian - Last Trick.png Brian & Roman - Last Trick.png EVO & Spyder - Scramble.png EVO & Spyder - Scramble (2).png Evolution VII & Spyder GTS - Breaking Off.png EVO & Spyder - Cornered.png EVO & Spyder - Decoys.png EVO & Spyder on Camera.png Promotional Videos 2 Fast 2 Furious Roman's Car Lancer Evo and Eclipse scene HD References Category:Cars Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Tuners